mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Vampire Girl
is a manga by Fujiwara Kaoru. Plot Koizumi Kanna is infatuated with the man who came to the restaurant she works at and ordered a burger with no onions. Little does she know, Toujou Ren is interested in her as well, but for a different reason. Kanna just so happens to be the mirror image of a woman he knew a very long time ago. It is for that reason that he saves her when she nearly dies in a car accident. But the life he gives Kanna is far different from the one she lived before, and she's not certain it's the kind she wants. Characters ;Koizumi Kanna (Sianishi) She is the reincarnated soul of Sianishi. Formally as Sianishi, she is the lover of Toujo Ren, whom his former self before he reincarnated as Sebastian kidnapped her from her brother, Simon. She was the one who pushed the officer in charge of a serial murder case caused by Simon towards Toujo Ren, whom later was accidentally shot by a silver bullet and vanish in dust. Sianishi also died with a silver bullet shot,but she was pushed by Sebastian towards the light and thus was caught and killed. As Sianishi, she was caught willingly by a circus band who performed snuff show show, including raping her and slicing open her forehead for the audience. They knew that she was a vampire, and sold her to Sebastian father as a secret mistress. After she killed Toujo Ren, she lived for centuries, waiting for him to reborn as another person. Both Toujo Ren and her lived for love, and for love is the thing that makes them wants to kill each other. Both of them kept reincarnating to be with each other, and the more they loved each other, the more hate they have for each other and will be in love so much that they wanted to kill each other. When Kanna first found out about her fanged teeth, she was shock beyond words. Toujo Ren forced her to drink his blood to restore her teeth, which she reluctantly drinks from Ren's mouth. ;Toujo Ren (Sebastian) Formally known as Sebastian but changed his name to Toujou Ren after Sianishi's death, he is the lover of Sianishi, whom he loved dearly. He claimed to have raped her before, but right before he was born as Sebastian, he was the one who kidnapped Sianishi from her brother, Simon and loved her before he was killed by a silver bullet, which they said are able to kill a vampire. He was last seen being pushed from a staircase with an officer in charge of a serial murder case caused by Simon, and was shot with a silver bullet, which he disappear in dust. He saved Koizumi Kanna by sacrificing her parents, mixing their blood and his to save Kanna. When he found out that Kanna's teeth has came out, he gave her a glass of blood to drink, saying that once she drinked it, her teeth will disappear. Seeing her refuse to drink it, he was left with no choice but to draw out his own blood as his storage of blood has finished after Kanna spilled every glass of blood given to her, forcing her to drink it via a mouth-to-mouth feed. ;Maruya She is the wife of Rui who loves to kiss. She became a vampire in order to be with her loved one forever, Rui. She was the friend of Toujo Ren, which whom she had been with for a century with Rui. ;Rui Rui is the husband of Maruya whom he had made a promise with to be with her forever. Rui is also a friend of Toujo Ren who always support and give advice to his friend. ;Simon Simon is the brother of Sianishi, whom became a vampire to be with Sianishi. When he was still young, he saw Sianishi being covered by a black shadow that looks like human, but was too afraid to wake up and call for help, resulting in his sister kidnapped by Toujo Ren's former reincarnated form. He forgot his sister when he said that she was so heartless because she wanted someone to be with, but remember her back when he saw Koizumi Kanna. He was once caught by a circus band who performed snuff show. This in one of the reason why he kills people and unconsciously developed his other nature, the evil one. He finally died in the hand of Kiozumi Kanna, who shot him with a silver bullet. References